kalevis_greyhawkfandomcom-20200216-history
Homebrew: Professions and Aptitudes
Credit where credit is due. This crafting system is inspired by the 5e questionable Arcana system. System Overview Crafting any item has 5 requirements: # A lead Artisan - one artisan who is proficient with the tool required to craft the item and ''meets the minimum level requirements to craft the item. # Crafting Materials - The materials the instructions call for, mundane or otherwise. Mundane items should cost roughly 50% of the items market value. # Means of Production - Some crafting processes only require the crafting kit, but others may require special equipment like a forge. # Instructions - Either memorized instructions or a written blueprint/recipe detailing the materials and the process. # Labor - Once all four of the previous conditions are satisfied, the crafting process can begin. The artisans work in 8 hours increments to contribute progress measured in GP. Requirement 1: The Lead Artisan Crafting an item requires one artisan with proficiency in the crafting tool associated with the item. This person serves as the Lead Artisan on the project, contributing to the item’s construction and enabling apprentice artisans to contribute. Requirement 2: Crafting Materials The crafting materials can be acquired anywhere adventuring gear can be purchased. The standard price of materials is 50% of the value of the final item. Discounts to material costs can be obtained by making deals with local guilds and suppliers. These discounts are assessed at the DM’s discretion. Requirement 3: Means of Production At a basic level, the means of production for any crafting process are the crafting tools (with or without proficiency) and a crafting location. Most crafting projects do not require a location, but all can benefit from the use of a crafting location. Crafting locations confer a standard bonus detailed by the table below, but at the DM’s discretion players can find, construct, or utilize inferior/superior crafting locations capable of granting a greater bonus. Requirement 4: Instructions For mundane items, the instructions requirement is met simply by having a Lead Artisan proficient in the tool required to construct the item. Requirement 5: Labor One crafting session lasts 8 hours. At the end of 8 hours, the progress in GP of the item(s) being crafted advances by each artisan’s individual crafting progression plus the location bonus.The base crafting rate for mundane items is 5 GP. Artisans proficient in the tools being used roll a proficiency die at the end of a crafting session and multiply the result by 5 to determine how much extra GP progress is added. Finally there is currently no defined limitation on how many artisans can contribute to a single project. It is at the DM’s discretion to decide if the number of artisans on a project is reasonable. Example: A level 1 NPC blacksmith, who is proficient in using Smiths Tools wants to make Plate Armor (Cost 1500 GP) for a client. * '''Requirement 1: '''He will be the Lead Artisan and he has an apprentice who is not proficient in using the Smiths Tools yet, helping him for this project. * '''Requirement 2: '''The Blacksmith needs to spend 750 GP to get the crafting materials for the Plate. * '''Requirement 3: '''The Blacksmith will be working in his forge and will be using his Smiths Tools. So he gets an automatic +10 GP Bonus every crafting session. * '''Requirement 4:' Since the Blacksmith is the Lead Artisan himself, he does not need to have Instructions. * Requirement 5: '''Every day the Blacksmith and the Apprentice work on the Plate, they will add: 5(daily progress)x2(for the Blacksmith and the Apprentice)+10 (for ideal location) + d4(Proficiency dice of the Blacksmith) = 21-24 GP increments daily. The Plate is completed when 1500 GP (the cost of the item) is achieved. At this rate the Plate is done in roughly 63-72 days. No wonder Plate is that expansive. Creating a Masterwork Item You can make a masterwork item (see: Masterwork): a weapon, suit of armor, shield, or tool that conveys a bonus on its use through its exceptional craftsmanship by the Lead Artisan. The added cost of a masterwork quality item is 500 GP. Every time an increment of 100GP is reached, the Lead Artisan has to make a Crafting Check with the required tools of DC15. On a failure, the Lead Artisan made a minor mistake when it came to the crafting of the item and the crafting process and has to undo it. As a consequence the crafting process extends, which in game terms means that a 100GP increment is substracted from the crafting process. On a failure of 5 or more, the Lead Artisan ruins half the raw materials and has to pay half the original raw material cost again if he wants to retry. Creating a Magic Item These are supposed to be Guidelines, when it comes to general Magic Item Creation. Generally Magic Items can be categorized in 2 types: '''Consumables and Permanently Enchanted. '''Magic Items also take longer to craft, but the material production cost stays the same. Magic Items creation also requires a minimum of a player Level. '''Magic Crafting Rules: To create a consumable magical Item, (like a potion or a wand with limited charges), one looks at the value of the item.The simple Healing Potion costs 50 GP and heals for 2d4+2. According to normal crafting rules for mundane Items the initial cost of the raw material is 25 GP. However magical items are a bit more difficult to craft, so while the material of the In addition to that cost, one must infuse the finished potion with a Healing spell that is able to heal up to 10 HP. So a Cure Wounds spell (d8+2) cast from a first level spellslot fits the desired description. You may notice that the Healing Potion is more potent than the Spell itself, however this is a normal alchemical effect which encompasses the Spell. For this reason a "Potion of Fire Resistance", which encompasses the Resistance Spell is able to last for an entire hour instead of only a minute. One can also enchant a Masterwork Item and infuse it with the desired magical effect. However, in order to make a spell on a Masterwork Item permanent one must form the spell in such a way, that it remains inside ''and ''is self-sufficient. To implement such a spell one must succeed on an Arcana check. (Arcana check Common: DC10, Uncommon: DC12, Rare: DC 14, Very Rare: DC16, Legendary, DC 18). A misused spell in this way, destroy the Item.